Can We Start Again?
by raybow
Summary: Quinn got the boy, Quinn got the job, Quinn even got out of Lima. But what happens when she realized what she wanted all along, was only a few hours away in New York City?
1. Chapter 1

Winter was not Quinn's favorite time of year. She hated Vermont, she hated the snow and how heavy it was. But, mostly she hated how she had her realtors license, and it _worked out here. _She had managed to get her realtors license when she was 19. This was around the same time she had married Finn Hudson. He had proposed when he finished his first year of school and was on his way to becoming a successful mechanic. Now, at 21, he was. He made good money, she made good money. They were strictly middle class in Vermont. Besides, Quinn reminded herself, anything was better than Lima, Ohio. Anything.

Quinn's long blonde hair was being whipped by the wind, as she tried her key in the door.

"Mother fucker," Quinn groaned. It was the middle of November, a large snow storm had decided to come before December. Finally the door opened and Quinn breathed, "Oh my god, w_armth," w_hen she noticed that there was another pair of boots on the rug. Quinn was confused. They didn't have a lot of friends. She kicked off her own boots and walked slowly in the apartment. She could hear giggling and whispering, her stomach sunk to her feet and she kept moving forward.

She opened her bedroom door, and saw what she feared. Her husband was underneath another woman, and for one horrifying moment, they made eye contact.

"Finn," was all she said, before she backed out of the room, her heart racing.

"Quinn!" she heard him shout, she heard a heavy thump and then what she assumed was scrambling. Quinn didn't respond, she went to the kitchen of their nice apartment and opened up the liquor cabinet. She poured herself a generous glass of whiskey, and took a long sip.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend, he told me you two had just broken up and that's why you hadn't grabbed your stuff. He told me this weeks ago, I am s_o sorry," _ the girl saying this was another blonde, she looked to be 18 or 19. She had large green eyes, and her blonde hair was curled in a style similar to Quinn's.

Quinn responded by taking another sip of her drink, and casting the girl a sidelong glance.

"If I had known, I never would have—"

"Save it for someone who cares," Quinn cut the blonde off and sighed, "Whether you knew or not, I don't care. My pictures are hanging on the wall, a part of you knew," Quinn insisted.

The blonde sighed, "I'm Kitty," she said. Quinn snorted, and Kitty sighed, "I am sorry your boyfriend is an ass and tricked both of us," and with that she was gone, replaced by a guilty Finn Hudson.

Quinn closed her eyes, "I always thought if you would cheat, you would cheat with Rachel," Quinn smirked.

"Quinn, it was just a one time thing and I didn't even mean for it to get that far," Finn begged.

"Kitty told _me_ that you've been seeing each other for weeks," Quinn hissed at her husband.

"I'm sorry," Finn sighed, "But you're so distant and,"

"So fucking some 18 year old was the solution?" Quinn drawled, taking another sip of her drink and closing her eyes.

"This sucks," was all Finn said.

"You hated it when I cheated on you," Quinn reminded her husband of the sore topic. In high school when she had cheated on him with his best friend. She had also gotten pregnant and lied to Finn about it, saying he was the father. Finn had claimed to forgive her, but she was never sure.

"That was different," Finn said slowly.

"I just didn't think you'd do this, unless it was with Rachel," Quinn repeated. Finn flinched at the brunette's name and looked down. The apartment was dark, and the snow seemed to silence everything but the emotions in the room.

"I haven't spoken with Rachel since high school," he sighed, "When will you get over that? We broke up years ago and it didn't work out,"

"I see how you look when the other glee club members talk about her," Quinn hissed, "But, of course you chose another little blonde,"

"Kitty is very nice and—"

"I don't care how nice she is Finn! You messed up!" Quinn pointed at Finn, her voice rising, "I fought so hard to keep you, only for you to throw it all in my face with some 18 year old blonde!"

Finn had the decency to look ashamed, "So what now?" he asked.

Quinn glared at him, her hazel eyes wide, her breathing sharp, "Get the fuck out of my apartment,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty was still in her car, crying. She hated this. She really hadn't known the taller man had a wife. That was right, a w_ife, _she gripped the steering wheel and tried not to sob even harder. She was a Wilde, and Wilde's never cried. Or showed weakness. She was strong, even when she was staring at the beautiful wife of the man she'd been seeing. The woman, who's name she hadn't caught, was more beautiful in person than in the pictures.

Kitty had taken her in in awe, and fear.

She had long, angelic blonde hair and burning hazel eyes. Her lips were perfect and pink, and she had the perfect dainty nose. She even had a sultry voice. How could Finn have ever cheated on such a goddess? Kitty found herself wanting to reach out to the other troubled blonde who was drinking and staring off into space. Instead she remained in her car, worried about the drive. She watched emotionlessly as Finn walked out of the apartment with a duffel bag and trudged his way to his big old truck. He brushed it off, and drove away.

Kitty took a deep breath, and got out of her car again. She had to see the other blonde. She walked up to the door and knocked, loudly.

The door whipped open, "Finn, I told you to leave!"

The blonde stepped back, "Kitty?"

"C-can we talk?" Kitty sniffled.

The blonde sighed, "Finn is an ass," she growled, but moved aside so that Kitty could step inside and get a better look at their apartment. It was too well decorated to be Finn's. Kitty should've known.

"Finn never told me about—" Kitty began.

"Jesus Kitty, sit and have a drink," the blonde began to pour her a generous glass of whiskey like her own, and Kitty wasn't sure if she should take it.

"Oh, if I have to drive in that storm I don't know if I should be drinking," Kitty politely refused.

"Oh god, shut up and drink," the pretty blonde purred, "We just got bamboozled," she raised an eyebrow expertly and slid the glass to Kitty who shrugged, and took a small sip.

"Like I said, I never knew about you, he told me his girlfriend was leaving him, but he never even told me your name," Kitty breathed out, she felt a tear flow down her cheek and she wiped it away, ashamed. She took another sip.

"Quinn," the blonde supplied.

"Oh god, Finn and Quinn? You guys were the perfect couple, and I ruined it," Kitty cried out, she put her head in her hands and she heard Quinn sigh.

"We were hardly perfect," Quinn replied.

"I mean, not if he cheated," Kitty agreed.

"I always thought he would cheat with Rachel Berry," Quinn mused.

"The broadway actress?" Kitty asked curiously.

"She's on broadway?" Quinn looked up sharply, her beautiful hazel eyes burning with questions.

"Y-yes, she just got put on a new Funny Girl remake," Kitty explained, "I follow that stuff, my best friend Marley is a song writer and composer and she knows Rachel,"

"Oh," Quinn looked stunned, and oddly happy, "She always had so much talent, I'm glad she made it,"

"So, how do _you _know Rachel?" Kitty asked.

Quinn's eyelashes fluttered and she let out a chuckle, "High school, we both fought over the same boy,"

"Oh god, was it Finn?" Kitty blurted out.

"Yes," Quinn let out another chuckle, and then a warm laugh, "Which is a shame because we could've been good friends,"

Kitty leaned forward, "I've met Rachel, she never mentioned you or Finn," she wondered why.

"She was a wreck when Finn finally chose me our junior year of high school," Quinn explained, shame in her stomach, "and I told her to stay away from Finn and I, and to follow her own dreams. I thought I needed Finn to succeed, and I knew she would just end up, well like _me,_ if she stayed with him,"

"So it's okay for _you _to end up like this, but not Rachel?" Kitty asked.

"Rachel deserves the world and more," Quinn sighed, "She dealt with us bullying her and then she thought a boy would make her happy," Quinn laughed a dry laugh, "But she figured it out,"

"She's a good person," Kitty agreed.

"I didn't want to see her end up a stay at home mom, catering to Finn Hudson and making ends meet," Quinn huffed.

"I don't get it," Kitty admitted, taking another sip of her drink. Why was Quinn so obsessed with Rachel's wellbeing?

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "Rachel has always been special to me," she whispered.

"But, you guys fought over the same boy and—"

"I always wanted the best for her, at least after my sophomore year," Quinn explained, "when I had my daughter and Rachel's birth mother adopted her, I did it because I wanted my daughter to grow up to be like _Rachel," _

"You have a daughter?" Kitty was stunned, "and Rachel Berry's birth mother, adopted her?"

"Yes, I found her after I gave birth to Beth and begged her. I told her that Rachel was amazing, and I wanted someone with that much love in Beth's life,"

"Oh god," Kitty felt tears brimming in her eyes again, "Are you in love with Rachel?"

The thought seemed to strike Quinn dead, her hazel eyes drooped and her chin dropped to he chest.

"No," was all Quinn said, "I can't be,"

"But, are you?" Kitty asked.

Quinn stared at Kitty with wide hazel eyes, "I think I kind of am," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So for those of you who stuck around after the first chapter, this is sort of an AU, of season 2. In this version of things, Quinn and Finn stayed together. They ended up moving to Vermont on a whim. But, Finn stayed with Quinn instead of choosing Rachel. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated.

Quinn's mind was racing. She was not _in love w_ith Rachel Berry. She hadn't seen Rachel in years, so even if she was she had been in love, she couldn't be _now. Right? _But she glanced at Kitty's wide green eyes and pretty wrinkle in between her brow.

"I think I kind of am," she said after a beat.

"That's okay," Kitty reassured her, but Quinn was too busy thinking about all of her past interactions with Rachel in a new light. That, and the way she carefully avoided any information about the brunette. Just knowing about her whereabouts hurt. It reminded her of her life, verses Rachel's. She also craved the information, the little pieces she got.

"Fuck, what now?" she asked.

Kitty looked a little overwhelmed, "Well, maybe divorce your husband before you go get the girl," she advised, "Don't be a Finn Hudson,"

The way Kitty said that made Quinn burst out laughing, she glanced at the other blonde and grinned, "You are way better than him," she promised the blonde, "Just remember that,"

Kitty flushed a deep red color, "Coming from you in this shitty moment, it means a lot," she revealed to Quinn. Quinn understood, they both had just found out the man they cared for had cheated them both. Any reminder that they would move on felt _nice, _and this was one of those moments. Years now, both women would remember this night with fondness. The night they both made a new friend. It was decided in that moment by Quinn, that she didn't hate Kitty, or resent her. She _liked _the pretty blonde, and thought she was hilarious and insightful. That, and she would lead her right to a certain brunette. It was win, win. For everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day, when Quinn started to pack up the apartment. She didn't want to remain there and luckily there were only a few weeks on the lease. Quinn had lamely joked with Kitty, who had yet to leave, that there were small blessings after all.

Kitty laughed, "I guess we need to thank God for the small things," she agreed genuinely, which just made Quinn smile.

Quinn sighed, "I have no idea what to do now though," she said.

"Stay with me!" Kitty said, sounding excited, her green eyes lighting up.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Move out of here, and become my roommate, I need a new one anyway, Marley is moving to New York with…"

"New York with who?" Quinn asked, noticing how Kitty had trailed off.

"Ugh, she's moving to New York with Rachel," Kitty explained.

"Oh god, are they together?" Quinn paled.

"No! They just both have work to do in New York, and Rachel offered up her spare room," Kitty explained quickly, "Rachel is single, and she does swing both ways if that matters in this conversation at all," Kitty stopped talking and bent over to pick up a rugby shirt, "I can't believe I slept with a guy who wears rugby shirts,"

"Oh it's not that bad," Quinn admonished, "Think about the other things, not his fashion choices,"

"That just makes it worse," Kitty whined.

"Then focus on his fashion choices and pretend that was his only flaw," Quinn replied.

"I am sorry, I know you must be feeling much worse," Kitty sighed, realizing what a bitch she was being.

But oddly, Quinn seemed to be fine. She certainly felt fine, as she pulled Finn's stuff out and placed it into boxes.

"Don't worry," Quinn laughed, "I feel free almost," and she _did. S_he wasn't trapped in a loveless marriage anymore, and it felt great.

"You are free, we both are," Kitty agreed, "You moreso than me,"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Quinn decided, "I'll be your roommate,"

"Great," Kitty smiled at her new friend, "I think that is the best choice.

Quinn looked up at Kitty, her hazel eyes shining, "I think that this is the beginning of something beautiful,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approximately four weeks had passed. The divorce papers had been signed, and both parties took what was theirs. There was no fighting or bitterness. Not really. Finn knew he was in the wrong, and Quinn knew they never should've been together in the first place. She had loved Finn, but her motivations had been wrong.

Now she was living with Kitty Wilde on the other side of town and settling into her new routine. She was also looking at new career options, maybe even community college. She was successful, but she found herself wanting to do more, the more she found herself.

Kitty had proven to be a great roommate, the girls had similarities that made it a dream to live together. It was right around Christmas. Kitty and Quinn had started to decorate the apartment, and were having fun doing it. It was in the middle of putting ornaments on their fake tree that Kitty finally said something.

"You're adjusting well," she prodded the other blonde.

"Finn made it easy," Quinn shrugged, "It's been seamless,"

"When do you think you'll be ready to date?" Kitty asked curiously.

Quinn stopped, "Is this your way of asking me out?" with a chuckle she threw the girl a sultry wink.

"Yes," Kitty deadpanned, "but seriously, what about Rachel?"

Quinn sighed, "Yes, I have realized that my feelings for her are kind of romantic, but that doesn't mean we're going to ride off in the sunset together. I don't even know her anymore,"

Quinn had a few valid points, but Kitty was convinced that if they saw each other, things would just click, "She and Marley might be coming over to see the new place, and meet my new roommate,"

"WHAT?" Quinn snapped, she almost dropped the glass ornament.

"Well they a_re_ my friends," Kitty pointed out, not backing down. Scary Quinn didn't scare her, she was much scarier than Quinn.

"But, Rachel and I haven't spoken in years," Quinn begged.

"I haven't told her that you're my roommate," Kitty shrugged, "I did mention it's someone she might know, but I didn't mention any names,"

"Fuck," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah, this sucks," Kitty agreed, "You have a great life and a great career, what is there to be embarrassed about?"

"Well I fought her so hard for Finn, what if she laughs at me?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Rachel isn't like that," Kitty laughed, "She won't even mention it if you let me explain,"

"She won't mention it?" Quinn said disbelievingly, "I might have had feelings for her, but let's not pretend she's some saint."

"What?"

"She sent a girl to a crackhouse!" Quinn cried out.

"Oh, _that, _she and Sunshine are such good friends now!" Kitty laughed.

Quinn was defeated, "You may tell her who I am," she conceded.

Kitty just rolled her eyes, she had already planned on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Berry answered her phone chirpily, "Hello Kitty!" she enthused.

"Hi," Kitty never answered as enthusiastically. Rachel loved her so much, because she reminded her of a quieter Quinn Fabray. A girl she hadn't heard from since high school.

"How are you? How is the new roommate I may or may not know?" Rachel was walking around her apartment, trying to clean. Marley was on the couch, curled up with a book when she met Rachel's eyes and perked up.

"She's good," Kitty said hesitantly.

"Ohh, so the mystery person is a female," Rachel chided her friend.

"She has decided she wants you to know who she is," Kitty said.

"I wasn't aware she was ever against me knowing who she is," Rachel said, kind of stung, "Does my reputation as a diva proceed me? I only had one diva storm off moment, and that's because Santana is my understudy and that is quite disappointing,"

"Rachel," Kitty said carefully, "It's Quinn,"

"Quinn Fabray?" Rachel wasn't sure she heard right. She wanted to hear right, but she wasn't sure.

"Yes," Kitty breathed.

"I- I thought she had married Finn Hudson and moved out of Lima?" she asked.

"Um, well they divorced and now she's staying with me," Kitty explained.

"I have to see her," Rachel decided.

"I already invited you guys over," Kitty said sternly, "she needs more time before you bombard her with weird questions,"

"I won't even mention the Finn thing," Rachel promised. Marley was staring now, she had heard Finn's name before.

"Finn? Your ex boyfriend Finn?" Marley asked quietly. Rachel just nodded.

"You can't," Kitty pleaded, "It's a whole messed up situation,"

"I hope Quinn is alright," Rachel admitted.

"You want everyone to be alright," Kitty retorted.

"Quinn and I were sort of friends," Rachel defended.

"Well, just remember we're all going through a hard time," Kitty reminded her diva friend gently.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Finn cheated on Quinn" Kitty admitted.

"Oh my god!" Rachel raged, "How could he? Not only is Quinn the prettiest girl in the world, but she's so much more than that!"

"A-are you in love with her or something?" Kitty asked, meekly joking.

"I hardly know her well enough to be in love with her. Did I take the time to admire how beautiful she is? Yes," Rachel said.

"He cheated on her with me," Kitty sighed.

"You must not have known," Rachel said immediately.

"I didn't," Kitty sniffed, "When I found out I was devastated and Quinn was so strong,"

"That sounds like Quinn," Rachel murmured.

Marley was sitting up now, fully focused and very curious.

"But, she said I could tell you about it," Kitty said, "Just please don't mention it when you come over,"

"I won't," Rachel vowed. Marley just stared at her with wide eyes, "Neither will Marley,"

Kitty just laughed, "I know,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was _nervous_ and watching the door, waiting to see which blonde would open it. If Quinn was still even blonde. Maybe she went to her natural color. Maybe she went by Lucy now. Maybe she was goth. Rachel had no idea what to expect, and Marley was standing next to her not picking up on the anxiety.

"I hope they like red wine," Marley said, holding up the bottle.

"You can't even legally drink," Rachel pointed out.

"Just give me a year," Marley retorted.

It was then that the door swung open.

Rachel's shoulders visibly sagged when she saw Kitty standing there, and not Quinn.

"Oh," she said before anyone could say anything else.

"Rachel!" Kitty and Marley both gasped at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry," Rachel pulled Kitty into a hug and Marley danced behind them with the wine, insisting that everyone loves red wine.

"It's okay," Kitty laughed, patting Rachel's back, "I know you're interested in seeing your friend,"

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked, "Every time I tried to contact her, I never got through," she sounded worried.

"She's g_reat_," Kitty emphasized the last word, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I happen to know she's looking forward to seeing you," Kitty's eyes sparkled when she said this, and Marley made a curious face.

"I hope so," Rachel brushed past Kitty into the familiar apartment. It still looked the same, except for books. There were books _everywhere, _and that is how Rachel knew Quinn was there.

"Where is she?" Marley asked, watching Rachel in amusement, "If you don't tell Rach, she might just burst and—"

"She's right here," a husky voice said, Marley looked up to see one of the prettiest girls she had ever met.

"Oh!" Marley said, "Uh, hi! I'm Marley," she held out her hand, and Quinn took it with a friendly smile.

"I've heard a lot about you," she said warmly, "It's nice to finally put a face to the name,"

Marley smiled back, "Same here, Rachel's told me so many stories about high school and how powerful you were. She like worships the ground you walk on,"

"Marley!" Rachel admonished, her tan cheeks turning pink, "I was just excited to hear about you again," Rachel explained, to Quinn who hadn't acknowledged her yet.

Quinn turned to Rachel and took her in. She looked almost the same, just more lines and dressed better. Her long brown hair was still cut into blunt bangs with layers. There looked to be blonde highlights in her hair, and she wore denser eye make up.

"It's good to see you," Quinn allowed herself to say.

Rachel was also taking in Quinn, taking in how beautiful she still looked. Her blonde hair was the same length it had been in high school, and curled like it used to be as well. She wore a simple pair of black jeans with a soft white sweater, she looked like an angel.

"I can't believe you still look so breathtaking!" Rachel replied, "Can I hug you?"

Quinn just nodded, and felt the brunette's arms encircle her, and pull her close, she smelled the same.

"I've missed you," Rachel said, sounding near tears, "You were the only one who wouldn't talk to me,"

"I didn't really talk to anyone," Quinn said, finally returning the hug, before letting go, "Just um, well, you know,"

"Right," Rachel wiped away a tear, "Well I do hope since you are living with one of my dearest friends, that this means _we _will become dear friends!" Rachel enthused.

Quinn smiled in amusement, and caught Marley shaking her head. Kitty was just watching with a knowing smile.

"I do think that would be fine," Quinn agreed, "I'm sure we'll become friends,"

Rachel felt happiness beyond words at this statement, and chose not to question why a girl promising her friendship would mean that much to her, "You have no idea how much I've always wanted this," Rachel gushed.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for her," Kitty mean girl drawled, her hands on her hips.

"Kitty!" Quinn snapped.

"Kitty?" Marley was just confused.

Rachel turned pink and said, "While I will always notice how attractive she was in high school and even know, no Kitty I do not have a secret thing for our lovely friend here,"

Quinn felt her heart catch in her throat, Rachel just admitted that she found Quinn attractive. This was not happening.

"Shall we go sit?" Kitty shrugged it off and took everyone's jackets, "we made snacks in the living room,"

Rachel followed them into the living room, watching how Quinn seemed to move freely and confidently. She had never seen the blonde look so, _relaxed. _Quinn turned and caught her eye, and smiled, "You can sit next to me if you want, and bombard me with questions,"

"I would actually enjoy that!" Rachel enthused. And indeed, that is what she did, all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn didn't like living alone. He missed Quinn's cooking and her company. She had cooked for him most nights, even when she worked later than him, which was often. He also missed her cleanliness. He regretted cheating on her. Now Kitty wasn't even speaking with him. He tried calling her multiple times, and she just blocked his number. Now he was out completely. He was staying in his buddy's basement while he figured his shit out. But, it was dark down there, and cold. It was also the middle of December. He didn't want to be alone on the holiday. It occurred him to call Rachel, when he was going through old yearbooks, reliving his glory days.

So, he did.

He knew her number thanks to Kurt. Kurt had given it to him, telling him to give it to Quinn. Finn had tried, but Quinn had refused. She never wanted to talk to anyone from their past. But, Finn did. He missed Rachel. He knew she was in New York City, that wasn't even far. Maybe he could pick up and go visit her for a couple days. She would let him clear his head. She always had a thing for him, right up to the point of them graduating high school together. He used to catch her watching him and Quinn, when they were together.

So he dialed the number, "Hello?" a familiar voice filled his ears and warmed him up.

"Rach," he breathed out.

"May I ask whom is calling," Rachel said, sounding anxious.

"This is Finn, Finn Hudson," Finn admitted.

"Oh," that was it.

"I know that you're in New York. Well, I'm in Vermont and I thought that we could hang out," he said, "I'm not with Quinn anymore, and I could really use a friend. You were always so nice to me," Finn added on a compliment.

"I know," Rachel said.

"Y-you know?" Finn asked, this was not what he was expecting.

"Quinn and Kitty told me everything," Rachel sing songed, "I should really go, I'm actually at their place right now," and with that, the line went dead. Finn felt something in his stomach, and it was close to rage. Did Rachel say that Kitty and Quinn were _living together?_ He just wouldn't stand for it. He knew where Kitty lived, and he planned on stopping for a visit tomorrow. He was not letting Quinn out of his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn knew when the evening was done, that she had feelings for Rachel. She at least liked the girl. She might not be madly in love anymore, that was years ago. But, the feelings still lingered because Rachel was still the same Rachel. Quinn knew she wanted to at least ask the girl out, but she wasn't sure how. By the end of the night, Rachel had hugged her three times and told her how attractive she was five times. Quinn kept count because it was confusing. Was Rachel hitting on her?

By the next day she had been thinking about asking the brunette out, for coffee. Just as friends, she still needed to figure out the date stuff. She figured she would just be honest, people usually didn't refuse her.

She decided to send Rachel a text, Rachel had given her her number, and gushed at her to stay in touch.

Quinn: rach, this is my number. Its quinn.

Rachel: Okay, good 😊

Quinn: I was wondering if you wanted to get together again, I know you are busy, as am I… but maybe this weekend?

Rachel: Should I make my way into Vermont again?

Quinn: Sure. Then next time, I'll come to you.

Rachel: I'm free all weekend, what if I came and spent it with you and Kitty?

Quinn: That would be fun, what about Marley?

Rachel: She'll probably be seeing her boyfriend, Jacob.

Quinn: Oh, well tell her that I hope she has fun with that.

Rachel: Will do!

Quinn slid her phone in her pocket, biting away a smile. It was her day off, a beautiful snowy Sunday. For the first time she actually enjoyed Vermont and it's touristy magic. She heard a knock at the door and set her coffee down.

"Who could that be?" Quinn asked herself. Kitty was out on a date. She moved fast too.

She walked to the door as the knocking got more incessant.

"Hold on!" she called out, pulling the door open, "Jesus, give me a minute to get to the door," she announced, and then she looked up. Finn Hudson was staring down at her, rage in his eyes.

"So it's true," he mused, leaning against the doorway, "You took up with my sidechick,"

Quinn was about to slam the door in his face, when his large hand stopped it.

"You don't get to just shut me out Q," Finn laughed "Or should I say Lucy?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. No one had called her Lucy in close to a decade, "It's time for you to go," she said firmly, attempting to close the door again.

"No," Finn said, putting his foot in the door frame now, and pushing his way inside.

Quinn fell back and felt her back pocket for her phone, "What do you want, Finn?" she kept her voice steady as Finn walked in and looked around.

"You know, I fucked her here too," he said. Quinn didn't reply, because she didn't care, "Why are you not home yet, Quinn?" he demanded.

"There is no home, especially with you," Quinn held her head high and looked him in the eye, "Now get out before I call the cops, and tell them about how you forced your way into my apartment,"

"Kitty's apartment," Finn mockingly corrected, grinning at the beautiful blonde.

"Please leave," Quinn said through gritted teeth. Her hazel eyes narrowed and she stepped up to him, "I won't let you harass me," but really her heart was pounding. Despite their tough ending, Finn had never acted like this before. He hardly had a violent bone in his body.

"You even got ahold of Rachel," Finn chuckled.

"R-Rachel told you about where I am?" Now Quinn was hurt, why would Rachel even talk to him? She thought they were on their way to being friends.

"She _did!" _Finn announced with vigor, realizing that Quinn was hurting.

"Look, you need to go," Quinn said firmly, "What did you come here to do anyway?" she demanded, "To rile me up? To hurt me? This isn't you Finn, please leave,"

Finn just rolled his eyes, "You think I'm gonna _hurt you?" _

"I-I think that you're slightly unstable," Quinn admitted, " at least right now and,"

"What is going on here?" Kitty's voice spoke up from behind Finn, and he whipped around, "What the fuck are you doing in my apartment, Finn Hudson?"

"I wanted to see Quinn," he said, "she was my wife up until three days ago or so,"

"I thought you wanted things to be amicable," Kitty was standing tensely by the door, holding it open.

"I-I do," he said.

"Then you should leave now," Kitty announced, "or else," she held up her phone with 911 predialed on the screen.

"I am," Finn said sheepishly, he looked back at Quinn, "I never stopped loving you," was all he said.

Quinn just felt like throwing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat there, stunned. The disbelief in her face, "Rachel was the one who told him where I am, he and Rachel are _friends now," _

"That doesn't even sound like Rachel," Kitty said, but she seemed hesitant.

"Why wouldn't it be?' Quinn argued, her hazel eyes blazing, "Rachel and Finn were always kind of a thing back then, maybe they found each other again,"

Kitty wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I certainly hope not," she said.

"I can't believe it! I just made plans with Rachel," she hissed, "That lying little witch!"

"Quinn!" Kitty exclaimed, putting her hand on the other blonde's shoulder, "Maybe instead we need to ask Rachel what happened,"

"I-I don't even want to _talk to her!" _Quinn hissed, "I was about to ask her out on a date, I was considering asking _Rachel Berry _on a date,"

"Because you like her, and she could probably like you too," Kitty said quickly, running her fingers through Quinn's blonde locks to calm her down, "I'll call her and see what happened,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well when you find out save it, I don't want to know,"

Kitty watched her friend sadly, "I doubt Rachel meant to do anything to hurt you," she said.

Quinn just huffed and walked out of the room.

Kitty rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, dialing Rachel's number.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, "Kitty, this is a surprise, did Quinn tell you about our weekend!"

"Uh no, but we need to talk," she said.

"Oh?" Rachel's voice got more serious, and Kitty gulped.

"A-are you talking to Finn Hudson?" she asked.

"God no, that bastard had the nerve to call me and rekindle whatever we had, and I shut him down," Rachel said immediately.

"Uh, well he showed up here and told us that _you're _the one who told him where to find Quinn,"

"Oh no," Rachel said.

"What?" Kitty raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch, "Rachel, what the fuck did you do?"

"I may have told him I was at yours and _Quinn's _place," Rachel admitted.

"Oh god," Kitty groaned, "We weren't telling him for a reason,"

"I am so sorry," Rachel gushed, her voice rising an octave, "What happened?"

"Well he showed up, forced his way into our apartment, and bullied Quinn," Kitty scolded, she was kind of mad now. She knew Rachel hadn't done anything on purpose, instead it had been Rachel's big mouth. She loved her friend, but stuff like this happened a lot.

"Did he hurt Quinn?" Rachel's voice rose in a panic.

"No," Kitty sighed with relief, "I think me showing up threw some sense into him, and he was pretty quick to leave,"

"Oh _thank god," t_he relief in Rachel's voice was telling, "Oh god, does Quinn think I betrayed her?"

"Yep," Kitty laughed, "Good luck with that, she doesn't want to talk to you at all,"

"Oh no," Rachel groaned. She had dealt with an angry Quinn before, "She really won't listen to me for awhile, it could be weeks,"

"I'll try to talk to her," Kitty said quickly.

"Please, I absolutely love being in contact with her again and I would hate to lose it. I'm now in contact with every member of the glee club," she said proudly.

"Okay," Kitty sighed, "Let me go talk to Quinn,"

"Thanks Kitty, once again, I do apologize,"

"It's fine," Kitty said.

"I hope so," Rachel sighed into the phone, "I hate seeing Quinn hurt,"

"Are you completely sure you don't have a thing for her?" Kitty asked, hopefully.

"I do believe she is beautiful, but alas, no romantic feelings," Rachel smiled into the phone.

"But, could there be?" Kitty asked, curiously.

"I suppose I have no idea," Rachel admitted, "I do find her attractive, but I also doubt she swings my way, she has always been strongly heterosexual,"

"Alright, alright," Kitty said, smiling excitedly at the knowledge.

"I should let you go, please talk to Quinn immediately," Rachel pushed.

"I promise I will, bye Rach," she said.

"Bye," Rachel sighed into the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty found Quinn sitting in her bedroom, knees on her chin as she sat on her bed and stared at the wall, "Why do I always like the ones who prefer idiots?" she asked.

"Is that like, a tradition of yours or something?" Kitty asked, kind of sarcastically.

"No, I just mean Rachel, I thought I had some sort of shot, even just a freakin' date," Quinn sighed into her knees and lowered her gaze away from Kitty and back to the wall.

"She isn't into Finn, or anything," Kitty informed her, "in fact, all she did was open her impossibly large mouth,"

"What do you mean?" Quinn demanded.

Kitty relayed the story to Quinn who just rolled her eyes, "she didn't mean it," she said.

"I can't believe that," Quinn sighed.

"Rachel would never intentionally hurt anyone," Kitty told Quinn in a strict voice.

"I know," Quinn admitted.

"So, maybe you could call her," Kitty prodded.

"C-can I just have the night," Quinn asked, feeling exhausted.

Kitty nodded, "Yes," she conceded, "I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk,"

Quinn unfolded her body and stretched, "Thanks Kitty, but I just need some alone time,"

Kitty nodded quietly, "I understand." And she did. What had just happened had been horrible. She quietly shut Quinn's door and went to her own room, to rest as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sighed as she watched Kitty leave the room. She took out her phone.

_Quinn: Rachel, I'm not mad at you. I know what happened. _

_ Rachel: I would never conspire against you Quinn, I've always considered you a close friend and I am so sorry for any pain I caused. _

_ Quinn: No, it's ok. I need some time. The Finn thing exhausted me, but I was wondering if you still wanted to go out this weekend?_

_ Rachel: It's a date _

_ Quinn: haha, I'll ttyl… _

_ Rachel: Okay, I hope so… _

Quinn shut her phone off and buried her head in her pillow. She wanted to scream. She had trusted Finn, in more way than one. She had loved him. She really had, despite everything. You don't stay three years with someone and _not _love them. She had never expected him to come barreling into her safe haven. He had been so friendly up until now, w_hat had changed?_

She looked up and wondered if she should try to talk to Finn. It was _Finn. _He wouldn't hurt a fly, and the way he had acted had been strange. She took out her phone again, saw a couple more texts from Rachel and searched for Finn's number.

"Quinn?" Finn asked as he answered the phone.

"_What the hell Finn?" _Quinn hissed angrily, she wanted to reach through the phone and smack him in the head.

"Quinn I-I… I've been drinking and it got me so angry, I'm sorry," Finn tried to explain, at least he sounded ashamed.

"You are never like this, _how could you?"_ Quinn hissed again, ignoring his flimsy excuse.

"I know I should've stopped myself," Finn admitted. But, nothing he could say would help right now. The man she had trusted more than anything, was still capable of breaking everything.

"I have to go," she choked out, hanging up the phone and shoving it under her pillow. Now, was maybe the time to read a book and think about this weekend. Rachel was coming, and Rachel was a positive influence in her life. Whether she had the possibility of dating Rachel, or not, she liked having the diva back in her life. It felt oddly _right. _

Quinn sighed and picked up her phone again.

_Quinn: Hey, are you free?_

_ Brittany: It's been awhile, Q. _

_ Quinn: I know B, I know. _

_ Brittany: I understand, but San is maaaad_

_ Quinn: I deserve it B… can we talk?_

_ Brittany: text or phone_

_ Quinn: Whichever_

Quinn's phone lit up and she answered it immediately.

"I'm glad you never deleted my number," the warm voice said, "Even if it's been a year or two,"

"I sent cards," Quinn defended, and she had. She and Finn every year, had sent a card to every Glee member.

"Santana misses you, but she won't admit it, she hates that Finn took you so far away," Brittany said. Quinn could hear Brittany's pout through the phone and she let out a throaty chuckle.

"Finn isn't in my life anymore," she said dryly.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, "Did you meet a girl?"

"What?" Quinn asked, confused, "Uh _no _B… he did though,"

"I always thought you were a repressed lemon," Brittany sighed into the phone, "That means a repressed lesbian,"

"Oh," Quinn snorted.

"So, Finn met a girl?'

"He uh, well it's a long story," Quinn admitted.

"I'm here to listen Q," Brittany reminded her friend.

"Okay," so Quinn told her everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy cow," Brittany said, a couple of hours and many questions later, "You have been through _a lot_ these past few weeks,"

"You could say that," Quinn agreed.

"I always had a feeling you had something for Rachel," Brittany said.

"Well it was in the past," Quinn said quickly, "I was thinking of asking her out, because apparently she's bi, but I-I don't know,"

"Go for it," Brittany's voice drawled through the phone, "If she said she finds you attractive, she'll probably go out with you,"

"I don't want to ruin a potential friendship," Quinn tried.

"No, it won't. Rachel is friends with a lot of her exes," Brittany informed her friend, "She even… San and I broke up for awhile and they had a thing,"

"_Santana and Rachel?" _Quinn was shocked.

"It only lasted like 3 months, but yeah they totally tried it out," Brittany giggled, "I like her a lot more now,"

"I wouldn't like her if she dated my girlfriend," Quinn was already thinking mean thoughts about Santana.

"That's because you don't fully understand love yet," Brittany sighed into the phone, "Just ask her out, or ask her for a one night stand,"

"Okay," Quinn sighed, "But I'm not asking her to sleep with me,"

"Your loss, I heard she's crazy in the sack," Brittany said, seriously.

"I-I don't want to know,"

"You kind of do," Brittany said, seriously again.

"Just, thanks for listening,"

"Finn's an ass," Brittany supplied, "But, he's going to regret what he did today,"

"I don't really care," Quinn said.

"I know, but just remember, he's still Finn," Brittany kept going, "and this isn't your fault,"

Quinn sighed, "I know it's not," she said sadly.

"You should stick with Rachel, whether you ask her out or not. She's mellowed out a lot since high school Q," Brittany said to her friend.

"I know, she's a good influence, she kind of reminds me of you with all of her kindness,"

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Brittany teased, "I was around when they tried dating,"

"H-how did you take it?" Quinn asked, genuinely curious.

"I was a little confused at first, but I figured that maybe in this universe San and I don't end up together," Brittany explained, "Besides, we were still besties and she like totally helped Rach realize she as bi-corn. It made her less tense, and now we're all good friends,"

"I see," Quinn mused, "Well I guess that is nice. You've always had a better view of the world than most,"

"I just see things for how they are," Brittany said wisely, "we're all just people,"

"I know," Quinn said.

"Love you Q, but I gotta go. San will be home soon and I need to tell her about this," Brittany said quickly.

"No, I get it," she said nervously, "San's going to kill me,"

"Let me talk to her," Brittany reasoned, "She'll probably yell a lot but she'll be okay in the end,"

Quinn agreed, and they hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend snuck up quickly, and Quinn still felt like she was in a daze. Her hazel eyes were drooping as she sat in the living room, waiting for Rachel to show up. Kitty was in the recliner, curled up under a blanket and reading one of Quinn's books. It was a nice, quiet evening. One that Quinn was sure, Rachel would ruin. She liked Rachel and all, but the girl was hardly the quiet type.

Quinn wasn't sure if she was ready for it. On one hand she could use the distraction, because she couldn't stop having nightmares about Finn forcing his way into the apartment. If Kitty hadn't come she really had no idea what would've happened. She prayed that nothing would've happened, Finn would've kicked a chair and left.

On the other hand, she was still mildly annoyed with Rachel for accidentally letting it slip where she was. Rachel just spoke, without thinking sometimes. Her brain was a constant flow to her perfect mouth and sometimes her words got away from her. Quinn thought it was amusing and annoying. She didn't want to take out resentment on the brunette. She wasn't really even mad at Rachel. She just wanted to process her feelings.

However, she couldn't resist seeing Rachel. She had been texting Rachel constantly. Now, a whole weekend with the brunette might just answer the question, was Quinn still into Rachel? She was sure that she was, but was curious to find out how they would do for a weekend together.

Quinn was about to fall asleep when a bang on the door jerked her awake. For a split second her heart was racing in her chest and she froze on the couch.

But Kitty got up and shouted, "Jesus Berry! Knock next time, don't knock our door down!" before opening the door and revealing a beautiful brunette who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I didn't know if you would hear me," she said with a shrug.

"Why the hell wouldn't we hear you?" Kitty snapped, she looked disturbed.

Quinn was just relieved, "Oh good," she breathed out, "I-I almost thought it was Finn again and," she let her sentence trail off and looked at Rachel, "I'm glad it's you,"

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said, in a heartbreaking voice, "I should have realized,"

"No," Quinn said, "No pity, remember? I don't like pity," she squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw, "I won't be weak,"

"What he did was despicable," Kitty spat out, closing the door and taking Rachel's bags, dragging them to Quinn's room.

"You're sleeping with Quinn tonight, I have a date with some dude named Ryder," Kitty continued as she went to Quinn's room and popped out. Quinn turned pink and Rachel just shrugged.

"I could sleep on the couch," she said.

"Oh no, we can share my bed," Quinn said, "Unless you'd rather sleep on the couch,"

"No!" Rachel said, a little too quickly. It caused Quinn to raise an eyebrow and smirk. Rachel turned pink this time and said, "I-I mean, I would rather sleep in a bed if I have the chance," with a small smile.

"Of course," Quinn just nodded, eyes twinkling and all thoughts of Finn forgotten.

"I actually invited Ryder over tonight, like a double date type thing," Kitty said casually.

"But some of us aren't on a date," Quinn snapped.

Rachel looked mildly hurt, but nodded, "I don't mind hanging out, but it's not really a double date Kitty,"

"Sorry," Kitty rolled her green eyes, "I just figured it would be nice for him to meet more people, he's new here. From Lima, Ohio apparently, just like you two," she pointed at them and they both exchanged a glance.

"Ryder?" Quinn asked, scrunching her nose, "I don't recall anyone named Ryder,"

"Nor do I," Rachel agreed, brown eyes rolled up in her head to conjure a memory.

"He was probably a freshman like I was, when you guys were seniors," Kitty pointed out, "We graduated in the same year, just in different parts of the country," she let out a giggle and the two older women exchanged glances again.

"So, you like him," Quinn deduced.

"I do," Kitty nodded, "He's very sweet and nice,"

"Good," Rachel chimed in, "you deserve nothing but the best Kitty,"

Kitty smiled at her friend warmly.

Rachel plopped on the couch next to Quinn, their knees were touching and she smiled coyly at the blonde, "I hope you don't mind a cuddler,"

Quinn stared at Rachel with her mouth open. Was Rachel _flirting w_ith her right now? She just shook her head, "Nope, I don't mind at all," she said keeping her cool.

Rachel mused, "Okay,"

"She's not kidding," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind," Quinn put a hand on Rachel's knee and they locked eyes.

"Um, okay, I'm gonna go get Ryder, and then we can all just play games and drink or whatever," Kitty got up and smoothed out her sweater.

Both Rachel and Quinn jumped as if they had been interrupted and sheepishly looked up at Kitty.

"Okay!" Rachel enthused, a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you do you," Quinn agreed.

Kitty just stared at them for a moment, "Okay," she said. She walked to the front door and turned around, "Don't do anything weird."

Kitty was gone and Quinn decided to bring something up.

"So, you and Santana?" she asked.

Rachel sat up straight, and shot a glare at Quinn, "I don't really talk about that,"

"I called Brittany last night, and she had an earful for me," Quinn smirked, leaning back and spreading out her arms. Rachel continued to glare at her, "Oh come on, it's not a bad thing! Santana is beautiful, smart, and kind underneath all the bitchiness,"

"Santana still makes fun of me for dating her," Rachel informed the blonde with a scoff.

"Of course she does," Quinn chuckled. That sounded like Santana.

"She acts like she's irresistible," Rachel mumbled.

"Santana just likes to make fun," Quinn said soothingly, "I was just surprised to hear that you two were involved at all,"

"Remind me to never make that mistake again," Rachel spat out, "We thought we had something because we were always fighting. We thought maybe it was just sexual tension. It kind of was, I guess," she admitted.

Quinn shifted, "Oh,"

"She is beautiful," Rachel admitted again, "But, there isn't anything there anymore. That's the last time I let myself think someone's meanness just means unrequited feelings," she let out a sad chuckle.

"Oh," Quinn said again, "S-so I guess that's it then?"

"What do you mean? With Santana? Yes. It wasn't a nightmare experience, but we fizzled out all right," she said with another chuckle, "She belongs with Brittany anyway,"

"I just…" Quinn looked at her hands. She wanted to be brave and admit that she had liked Rachel, "I was wondering something,"

"What's that?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious.

"Quite frankly, I was going to ask you out on a date,"

"Oh!" Rachel was surprised, this was not going in the direction she expected.

"I find you attractive," Quinn admitted, bluntly.

"Well, I suppose I find you attractive as well," Rachel said, thinking it over, "a date?"

"Yes, just a date," Quinn said, "I figured we could grab coffee or a drink, catch up, and start to get to know each other again, on a more… intimate basis,"

"I am not opposed to the idea," Rachel mused, her brown eyes were shining and she was grinning coyly.

"Okay, then let's go on a date this weekend." Quinn challenged, her hazel eyes sparklilng.

"I agree, maybe tonight?" Rachel leaned forward, "our first date can be a double date!"

Quinn let out a chuckle, "That could be fun,"

"I believe it's a good opportunity to spend time together in a non tense environment," she said.

Quinn nodded in understanding.

"I just know things have been tense, and I would hate to add to that with the pressure of some huge date," Rachel explained.

"I appreciate that," she admitted.

Rachel just smiled, "we don't even need to change," and she leaned into Quinn who automatically opened her arms for the smaller brunette. They fit together, perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty walked into the apartment to find Rachel and Quinn cuddling. Her most recent boy toy, Ryder walked in after her and barely paid attention to the two women on the couch. He instead took off his coat and took in the apartment, "This is a nice place," he commented to Kitty who had not taken her eyes off the two women who were looking at her with curiosity.

"You must be Ryder," Quinn extracted herself from Rachel and held out her hand.

"You're… Quinn?" Ryder asked, shaking her hand, he admittedly wasn't great with names. He could do faces though.

"Correct," Quinn shot him a wink and he chuckled good naturedly before turning to the brunette.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"No," the brunette deadpanned. Ryder stood there confused.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Kitty told me we'd be hanging out with Quinn and Rachel, but I made a mistake,"

"Oh you! I'm just kidding!" Rachel enthused, laughing as she also got up to shake his hand.

He looked relieved as she let out a breath, "Oh alright," he smiled and Rachel found herself admiring his smile. He looked harmless and handsome, and apparently Ohio bred.

"So let's sit down," Kitty chimed in, taking Ryder's jacket and hanging it up, "anyone want a drink?"

"Oh, I'll take a water," Ryder said politely, as he sat on the couch with Rachel and Quinn.

Both girls moved to accommodate him.

"I'll take a glass or red wine," Rachel said, glancing at Quinn, "If that is appropriate for our first date. Do you have a problem with drinking Quinn?"

"No," Quinn blushed, "I'll have the same as Rachel though,"

Ryder smiled, "Is tonight your first date?" he ignored Kitty's shocked face.

"Yes," Rachel said enthusiastically, her brown bangs bobbing as she bounced up and down, "We decided it just before you got here, actually,"

Ryder nodded, "Well I'm honored to be here, on your first date," he teased.

"So you guys are just dating now?" Kitty asked, in disbelief, "Just like that?"

Quinn glanced at her blonde friend sharply, "Do you have an issue with that?" she asked, venom in her voice.

Kitty just rolled her eyes, "No dummy, it's just unexpected. I knew that you liked her or whatever, I just didn't think you'd have the balls to ask her out,"

Quinn scoffed and Rachel perked up, "You like me?"

"Well, I did," Quinn mumbled.

"So you don't anymore? Is this not a date anymore?" Rachel just seemed really confused.

"No, she used to like you!" Kitty corrected. Ryder watched this all in silence, it was kind of entertaining.

"You did?" Rachel's voice was soft and Quinn was seething.

"I don't see how that is Kitty's business to share," Quinn hissed, glaring at Kitty.

Kitty gulped, "I assumed she knew,"

"What is it with the people in this room opening their mouths, and fucking everything up?" Quinn asked loudly. Rachel flinched, and Kitty looked at the ground.

"N-nothing is messed up, I don't care if you used to like me," Rachel insisted, "We're on a date now after all,"

"No, it wasn't her piece of information to share!" Quinn insisted. Ryder shifted n his seat, and realized this wasn't so entertaining anymore.

"Should I go?" he asked, not wanting to interrupt an intimate moment.

"NO!" all three women snapped at the same time. Ryder sat back in his seat and just nodded with a simple okay.

"Quinn calm down, this isn't that huge," Kitty tried to reassure her friend, who looked to be on the brink of a breakdown.

"Shut up Kitty," with that, Quinn got up and started to walk to her room, she turned and gazed at Rachel, and she opened her mouth like she was about to say something. Instead she closed her mouth, and slammed the door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ryder had wide eyes and his floppy bangs were falling in them. Kitty wanted to brush them away, but she remained frozen standing there.

"I think so, she's having a hard time right now," Rachel explained, "crazy ex," was all she said. Ryder's eyes lit up with understanding.

"I kind of have one of those," he sighed.

"Do tell," Kitty's voice was sharp now, and she sat back in the recliner, leaving Rachel and Ryder to be sitting together.

"Unique Adams," Ryder stated, "she catfished me,"

"Oh," Kitty said.

Rachel frowned, "That is terrible,"

"The worst part is, if she had just asked me out, I would've said yes. She tried to make it about the fact that she was trans, and overweight, but I wouldn't have said no," Ryder explained, it still smarted a bit. It had just happened their senior year.

"So why didn't you give her a chance when you found out she was catfishing you?" Rachel asked curiously, her brown eyes wide.

"B-because she was my friend before that, and it broke all of the trust, I told her so many things," Ryder sighed, "as the catfish, things I hadn't told anyone at all,"

"I'm so sorry," Rachel sighed, again.

Kitty was watching Ryder, "I didn't know this," she said.

"I guess it just hasn't come up," Ryder said, "But I get it. I was a mess after, when you think you trust someone and then they break it like that, it makes it the worst thing in the world," he explained, "It's the worst thing in the world,"

Rachel and Kitty sat in silence.

"If that's like anything what Quinn is going through, I get it. This is nothing, I was a mess and I blew up in front of the whole glee club,"

Rachel perked up briefly, "You were in glee? Did you have Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah," Ryder smiled, "He uh, he took a liking to me that was weird though, called me the 'New Finn,' or whatever and tried to bond a lot,"

Rachel guffawed, "That is so Mr. Schue," she laughed, "I can't believe he's still so obsessed with Finn,"

"Don't get me started, I never want to meet Finn Hudson," Ryder admitted.

"So, that's actually Quinn's ex," Kitty informed him.

"Oh, shit," Ryder ran his hand through his hair, "I heard a lot about him, heard he has a temper too,"

"He does," Rachel nodded, Kitty just frowned.

"Well, if there's anything I can do," he said.

"I think if we just give her some time, and enjoy the night…" Rachel trailed off and glanced between Ryder and Kitty, "as long as you don't mind me crashing your date,"

Kitty and Ryder both immediately protested, and said a third party was never a bad thing. Rachel glanced at Quinn's door and sent a quick text.

**Rachel: Quinn, I'm sorry I accidentally told Finn where you are. I'm sorry about all of this. But, if you want to talk we are all here. **

She waited a good hour before checking her phone, and there was no reply. Rachel sighed, maybe she would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn could hear muffled laughter coming from the living room. She had gotten Rachel's text and sighed. She wasn't mad at Finn, she was mad at the situation. It still hurt. She didn't want to talk about it though because it stung.

Instead she fell asleep with her phone by her hand, an unsent message that just said 'thank you' to Rachel Berry.

She woke up with a start when there was a knock at her door, she scrambled to get up and answer it.

She whipped it open and Rachel stood there, "We made food," was all she said, in a short tone.

"Okay," Quinn frowned, "Rachel, I'm sorry about earlier I-"

"Don't," Rachel said, "You could've at least answered my text,"

"I fell asleep before I could," Quinn said truthfully.

"I was just worried," Rachel sighed, "I hate that you're mad at me for this,"

"I-I'm not mad," Quinn bit her lip, "I'm frustrated with the situation, but I know you didn't do anything in malice,"

"I never would," Rachel vowed, "Do you want to come eat with us? Maybe we could rekindle that date?" she sounded so hopeful.

But, Quinn was tired.

"I'm not really up for this," Quinn stated honestly, "I'm tired and I have so much to process, I don't want to throw a temper tantrum because someone says something wrong," she sounded broken to her own ears and Rachel looked at her with pitying brown eyes.

"Quinn," she said softly, "Have you considered therapy?"

"No."

"But I'm so worried about you," Rachel whined.

"Rachel, your worry doesn't dictate whether or not I go to therapy," Quinn scolded, "Look when you're ready for bed, knock on the door. I'm sorry I ruined our first date and… maybe we should cool it,"

"We haven't even started it," Rachel sounded near tears, she blinked rapidly and Quinn knew she was trying not to cry.

"It doesn't mean we won't," she shrugged, nonchalantly. Inside she wanted to scream. Things were going so well, but at the same time, everything felt wrong.

"When?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stared at Rachel, her brown eyes were shining and her lips were parted. Quinn hated rejecting the beautiful brunette. She leaned forward, without thinking.

"I don't know," she said, but her lips were grazing Rachel's, and before she knew it, they were smashed together and falling into Quinn's bedroom. Rachel had managed to shut the door behind her, and they made their way to Quinn's bed.

Quinn didn't know what was happening, all she knew is that she wanted it to continue. She didn't care about consequences or _Finn Hudson. _All she cared about was that Rachel tasted like strawberries, and smelled like lavender. She knew how to do this thing with her tongue that made Quinn blush. She was aggressive and Quinn found herself being pushed down on the bed, she closed her eyes ready for more kisses.

Whatever was going to happen, would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel laid there, unsure of what to do. All she could think was how sorry she was, for forcing Quinn into another uncomfortable position. She was naked beneath the sheet, and hadn't moved yet. Quinn was laying next to her, also tense and unsure of what to do.

"I should probably go let Kitty and Ryder know that everything is all right," Rachel said, she sat up slowly, turning her back to Quinn and putting her clothes back on.

"Okay," Quinn's voice sounded pleasant, and heard the bed shift as Quinn sat up as well. She felt a kiss at the back of her head, and she turned around in wonder.

Quinn had the sheet wrapped around her torso and was staring at Rachel with dreamy eyes. This was not what Rachel had expected.

"D-do you want to come out with me?" Rachel asked.

"Sure," Quinn jumped up, dropping the sheet and Rachel had to turn away. Her brown eyes focused on the floor as Quinn got dressed.

"So, you're okay with what just happened?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, "After all, we did agree that this was our first date," she snickered.

Rachel felt her chest go hollow for a moment, "I don't usually do that on the first date," she said weakly.

Quinn's expression softened, "I'm not holding this against you or judging you," she said as she pulled on a pair of McKinley High sweatpants, a shirt already on her body.

Rachel sighed, partially with relief, "That's good to know," she said.

"Lets get out there, we can talk about this later tonight," Quinn said softly, she put an arm around Rachel and put a kiss on her temple, "This doesn't mean nothing, I do like you," and then she lead Rachel out of the room by her hand. Rachel felt like she was in some sort of happy daze.

They made their way to the kitchen where Ryder was pouring wine.

"About time!" he said teasingly, as he handed Quinn and Rachel both a glass of red.

"Before you get mad, we sort of explained you're having a tough situation with an ex, Finn," Kitty said hesitantly.

Quinn just nodded, "That's okay," she said, directing her hazel eyes at Ryder who just smiled understandingly. Rachel watched the interaction silently, "I really am sorry about what happened,"

"Honestly, I get it, I told them here about my own struggles with a crazy ex of sorts," Ryder admitted reassuringly to the blonde.

"It was quite the story," Kitty spoke up, coming up behind Ryder and taking the bottle from him. She poured herself a glass and turned to face them, "Honestly I'm glad I don't have any crazy exes right now,"

Rachel frowned in distaste while Quinn giggled. Ryder just rolled his eyes and poked Kitty, "Lucky," he said.

"Trust me, it's not something you're missing out on," Ryder quipped with a grin at his date, Kitty responded with another laugh as he tickled her. Rachel just turned to Quinn, sipping her wine with interest.

"They make a cute couple," she said quietly.

"We can hear you," Kitty spoke up.

"They certainly do," Quinn agreed, looping her arm around Rachel and pulling herself closer, "Aren't we just lucky we get to spend time with them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of hours later and Ryder was retelling his tale about Unique, for Quinn's benefit. Quinn leaned forward as he described the things he had told his catfish, and how he had truly believed she was real. When he discovered it was one of his friends, his heart was broken. He finished with, "The worst part is, if she had just asked me out, I would've said yes,"

"Wow," Quinn breathed, "That is so sad,"

"We're still friends, and she's dating someone now," Ryder reassured Quinn, "It's a dramatic story, but we both learned and grew from it,"

"I hope Finn can learn and grow," Quinn said. She had informed Ryder of what happened the other day as well.

"He probably will, Finn doesn't seem like that bad of a guy," Ryder said, "What he did was bad, but good people do bad things,"

"I just trusted him, and he broke my heart twice," Quinn admitted, Rachel rubbed her back as she sipped her wine and smiled at the brunette.

"Twice?" Ryder asked curiously.

"Uh yeah," Quinn paled and glanced at Kitty who had stiffened, she glanced back at Quinn and just stared.

"How did he break it twice?" Ryder asked.

"He cheated on her," Kitty's voice was quiet and Rachel just sighed.

"Oh, that sucks," Ryder frowned and Quinn remained quiet, still looking over at Kitty.

"Ryder, he cheated on her with me," Kitty revealed.

"You had an affair?" Ryder asked dumbly, his eyes widened.

"No, I didn't know he had a girlfriend," Kitty admitted, "We met at some bar and started seeing each other. He told me his girlfriend had just left him. Turns out his wife, was very much there,"

"Jesus, Finn sounds like an ass," Ryder corrected himself from earlier and earned a hearty laugh from all three women in the room, he added, "Mr. Schue was wrong about him,"

"Mr. Schue still talks about him?" Quinn wheezed.

"Oh yeah, he tried to make me the next Finn Hudson," Ryder insisted, trying not to laugh himself.

"Oh god," Quinn put her head to her hand and snorted. She felt good.

"He always did have an unhealthy relationship with Finn," Rachel remembered, "They had a lot of private meetings,"

"Do you think Schue was like, raping him?" Ryder asked quietly.

All three girls stared at him in shock.

"Probably not," Rachel said slowly, "I don't think he's that bad,"

"Sorry that was a bit extreme," Ryder chuckled uneasily and all three girls continued to look at him, now in confusion.

"Oh my god, d-did he do that to _you?_" Rachel breathed out.

"Oh, no!" Ryder said quickly.

Kitty was looking at him now with a strange expression.

"Tonight seems to be an emotional night," she ventured. Everyone nodded in agreement, so she kept going, "You know, I'd like to get something off of my chest too," and she glanced at Ryder.

"Anything," Rachel said. She was drunk and her voice filled with emotion as her eyes watered over.

"Thanks Rach," Kitty chuckled, "Well, when I was a kid, my babysitter touched me, multiple times, before I said something and he got arrested," she revealed. Rachel gasped, Quinn was silent in shock, and Ryder looked at her sharply.

"That is _terrible," _Rachel wailed. Kitty glanced at Rachel and sighed.

"Rach, are you tired?" Quinn spoke up suddenly, sensing that this was a private moment between Kitty and Ryder.

"I am," Rachel said, still staring at Kitty, "But our friend needs us now!"

"Oh Rach," Kitty said with a small laugh, "sweetie, you can go to bed,"

Rachel sighed, "But you need me,"

"No sweetie," Kitty replied.

"_I _need you," Quinn said, pulling the brunette up and dragging her to her room.

"I can't tell if this is sexual, or if you really need me," Rachel said loudly causing Quinn to turn bright red.

"I just need to lay down, lets go," and with that they disappeared.

"They make an interesting pair," Ryder said, his eyes still on Kitty who moved to the couch to join him.

"I think something happened to you, like it happened to me," Kitty said bluntly.

Ryder looked at the ground, "It's one of the things I told my catfish, or Unique," he said.

"Unique sounds like a bitch," Kitty said bluntly, once again.

"But, you were right," Ryder ignored her comment and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't alone," Kitty said, not saying anything else or prodding.

Ryder just nodded, "I'm glad you know, but I don't know if I'm ready to go into detail,"

"You can do that whenever," she murmured, leaning into him.

"You're a good person, Kitty Wilde,"

Kitty sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not a good person," she said carefully, "Especially since the whole Finn thing,"

"That wasn't your fault," Ryder said, pulling Kitty onto his lap and gazing at her, "That wasn't your fault, it was Finn's,"

"Finn," she laughed, "I really liked him,"

"But now you like me," Ryder said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I do," Kitty agreed, "I like you way more than I ever liked him,"

"That's good, because this has been an awesome third date, and I'd like to go on another,"

"It was more like a weird therapy session," Kitty snorted.

"So the next one will be even better," Ryder's eyes were twinkling and Kitty had to laugh.

"Of course I'll go on another date with you," she declared.

"I have a question," he said.

"What's that?" Kitty looked at him.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" he asked. They had been seeing each other for three weeks now and he was curious.

"No," Kitty admitted.

"Me either," Ryder searched her gaze, "When you're ready to be exclusive, I'm all in,"

Kitty smiled, "Ryder," she said, "I think I'm all in too,"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I hope you like the fic so far! I love getting reviews, so keep them coming. Any suggestions, or critiques are appreciated as well. In this chapter we finally see what Santana thinks of Rachel and Quinn dating. We also get a little more into why Finn acted out. Hope you like it! (This chapter might be lacking in Faberry, but I hope the Brittana makes up for it.)**

Santana walked into their shared apartment. She fucking loved California. It was hot, just like her, but cool at the same time, just like her. She looked up to see her hot girlfriend (soon to be fiancé hopefully) sprawled out on the couch, humming a tune to herself.

"Baby, I got news for you," Brittany hummed, she grinned at her girlfriend slyly and Santana squinted at her girlfriend.

"News?" she asked. News could be anything. She just hoped Brittany didn't bring home another cat. They already had 6.

"I heard from someone," Brittany began, that same sly smile on her face.

Santana gulped, really hoping it wasn't another cat, "Oh?"

"Quinn," is all Brittany said, in a soft voice, "It wasn't just a holiday card, Quinn and I _talked,_ and she's doing so well,"

Santana didn't know what to say, she stared at her girlfriend blankly, "I was thinking we could order in tonight," she said casually.

"Santana," Brittany got up and followed her girlfriend to the kitchen, where the takeout menus were.

"I just want some sushi," Santana murmured, "Maybe we can take a walk and bring it back home,"

"Santana! Stop deflecting and tell me your feelings," Brittany scolded gently, pulling her girlfriend into her arms and looking her straight in her brown eyes.

Santana searched Brittany's eyes for a moment, and then she pulled away, "Quinn chose not to be a part of our lives years ago, why should that change now?" she said coldly.

"Because it's _Quinn, _and she's talking to Rachel," this caught Santana's attention.

"Rachel?" Santana asked, "Well of course, the midget probably has a stolkhome syndrome thing for Quinn like she did for me," Santana snorted.

"Santana," Brittany sighed.

"Too bad Quinn's getting it from Finn," Santana cackled.

"No, they divorced!" Brittany said loudly, over Santana's cruel laughter. Santana blinked, "She caught him cheating San, with someone named Kitty,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana growled, she looked around, her fingers itching to _do something, _and what she wanted to do was ring Finn's neck.

"No, San," Brittany said soothingly, she reached for Santana's writhing fingers and brought them to her chest, "Feel my heart beat and calm down," she whispered, Santana's nails scraped over Brittany's chest and she leaned in and put her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"She's still a bitch," Santana sniffed.

"She _is not," _Brittany mumbled into Santana's hair, "She is Quinn, and she had her reasons. But, she called a couple days ago, and just called again and—"

"She called a couple days ago, and you didn't tell me?" Santana demanded, pulling away from Brittany again.

"She didn't give me permission too," Brittany said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Santana sighed, "I guess," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"But she wants me to tell you that she is sorry, and to call her," Brittany relayed.

"No, I mean, why can't she call me?" Santana demanded.

"Because we both know that you have to be ready," Brittany said sagely.

Santana crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, "I can't believe Finnocence cheated on her,"

Brittany relayed the whole story, much to Santana's surprise.

"She moved in with her," Santana laughed, "Kitty sounds like a great person,"

"I wouldn't know, but she probably is," Brittany agreed, because Brittany wanted to think everyone was great. Santana bit her lip in amusement.

"So, she's talking to Berry again?" Santana asked, interestedly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what's happening," Brittany said happily.

"What?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany into her arms and pecking her nose, "What wouldn't I believe baby?"

"Quinn and Rachel. Had _SEX!" _Brittany squeals. Santana's arms dropped from around Brittany.

"EEEEWW," Santana squealed back, recoiling, "I don't want to picture that fucked up whatever it is! That's even more unnatural than when Berry and _I _were doing the nasty!"

Brittany burst out laughing, "Picture it!" she cried out, "Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are probably doing IT right now!"

Santana just threw her head back and laughed, "Okay, _now _I have to call her!"

"You aren't going to let her live this down, are you?" Brittany asked, snorting.

"Uh, which one B?" Santana asked, devilishly.

"Both I guess," Brittany amended, wrinkling her nose with glee, "It's not like you ever let Rachel live down dating you,"

"Uh, no," Santana shook her head, "She took on temporary insanity,"

"You guys could've worked," Brittany shrugged.

"Not when you're in my life," Santana admitted. Because the truth was, it could've. She and Rachel had chemistry, even now, in some weird way. But, Brittany was her soulmate. Brittany had once told her that in only a couple lives, did they not end up together. But, that this life was one of them.

"I know," Brittany mused, "So, when are you going to call Quinn?"

"Should I play the jealous ex schtick and freak her the fuck out?" Santana asked.

"That's mean," Brittany drawled, but she winked at her girlfriend.

"But, then I'll call Rachel, with you," Santana winked back.

"God, I love you," Brittany said.

"That's good Britt Britt, because I love you too," Santana pulled her girlfriend closer, and placed a kiss on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn Hudson called Burt Hummel, before he called anyone else. He told him everything. He had no father, but Burt was close. He told him about how he had forced his way into Quinn's apartment. How it had been like he was not even in control. He cried. Burt said he had to come home, get help. Finn almost hung up. But, then he thought of Quinn's terrified face. Quinn, the woman he loved for years, was now terrified of him.

"Okay," he said, "Okay, I'll come home,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was sitting with Finn as he packed, "You really crossed a line," he said slowly.

"I know," Finn replied, not wanting to talk about it further.

"You're my brother, and I don't want to take sides," Kurt reminded Finn. Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine had been the only people to really know about Quinn and how she was doing. They always relayed good messages. But, never divulged personal information, even when Santana had threatened him.

"Then don't," was all Finn said.

"You need me," Kurt replied.

"I need to go home and, like, get help I guess," Finn murmured, "The things I've done, I don't really know what's come over me,"

"Boredom?" Kurt drawled in a somewhat annoyed voice, "Isn't that why you cheated on Quinn?"

"Shut up," Finn grunted, "That wasn't me, I just, I don't know,"

"Finn," Kurt's voice softened and he glanced at his brother.

"I don't want to hurt any more people," Finn vowed.

"I don't want you too either," Kurt admitted, he looked at Finn with a frown.

Finn sighed. His plan was to go back home and work at Burt's tire shop for awhile. He'd take his old room and he would start counseling to work on his anger issues. He had to admit to himself, when he had his angry moments, he saw red and nothing else. It was scary, and it had hurt Quinn. It would hurt other people if he wasn't careful.

"I'm sorry Kurt, if I'm making you choose between me and Quinn because she is like besties with Rachel now," Finn said.

"Don't worry, Rachel understands the concept of family," Kurt shrugged. He had already spoken with Rachel about it. She understood that he was there for his brother in times of need.

"I'm glad my mom married your dad," Finn said randomly, looking warmly at his brother.

Kurt looked at Finn Hudson closely. He knew in his heart, Finn wasn't a bad guy. Finn was just an emotional man, who couldn't express his emotions the right way. He was raised to believe a man is a man, and never cried. He was still young, and Kurt was sure Finn would come out of this for the better. He remembered fondly, the Finn Hudson who had sang to him and danced with him at their parents wedding. The same person who had defended him numerous times in college and occasionally to rude family members. Finn, in some ways, was Kurt's hero.

"I am too," Kurt said.

Finn sighed, again, "I can't believe I'm a divorcee living in my parent's house,"

"Hey," Kurt stood and put a hand on his brother's arm, "You aren't a loser, you're doing something really brave by going back home and admitting that something is _wrong," _

"You think so?" Finn asked, his face scrunched in concentration.

"I think you're taking responsibility for what you've done. It doesn't make it right, but you want to make it right," Kurt explained, "You aren't a bad person. You're a good person, who's recently done bad things,"

Finn nodded. He understood that, he liked the way Kurt explained it. He thought of Rachel, and how she had sent some girl to a crack house, made people cry when she wanted their solos, and yet she had the kindest heart of anyone he knew. Then, he thought of Quinn. How she had cheated on him back in high school and lied about the paternity of her child. But, how at the same time she had stood up for Mercedes, refused to bully anyone for being gay, gave Rachel Berry prom queen, and bonded with Kurt. Quinn wasn't a bad person for her past actions. She was good too, and kind. She may not have wanted to keep in touch with the kids from Glee, but she still did good things. She volunteered every Christmas and Thanksgiving. She sometimes missed family dinners because she was volunteering for so long. She started in high school and never stopped. He had loved her for those things, and a part of him still did. He had no reasonable explanation for cheating on her.

"You're right," he concluded, smiling a little.

"Have you considered writing an apology letter?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed, "To who?"

"Quinn, for what you did, not just the cheating," Kurt raised an eyebrow, not unlike his ex wife used to do.

"Okay," Finn nodded, "Should I actually mail it to her or?"

"I'll ask Rachel to ask Quinn if it's okay," Kurt said, taking out his phone and shooting a text, "They've been spending a lot of time together lately,"

"What an unlikely friendship," Finn said.

Kurt remained silent, not commenting, which Finn thought was weird.

"Yeah, Quinn will read it if you send it," Kurt informed his brother, a few moments of silence later.

"Okay," Finn said, "Okay,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was curled up on the couch when the letter arrived, with Rachel. Rachel was running her hands through her blonde hair while Quinn read it, reading along in silence.

**Quinn, **

** I am so sorry for what happened. I wish I had an explanation, but I don't. You are not to blame in anyway, and I want you to know that I know what I did was beyond wrong. I'm moving back to Lima. I'm going to stay with Burt and Carol, and get better. They know everything, including that I cheated on you, and that's why we divorced. I was one hundred percent honest, because I honestly want to be the man I always thought I could be. The man you saw in me, back in that hallway in our junior year when you kissed me. I want to feel like THAT again, but I want to make myself feel that way. Q, you are a great, and kind woman. Keep volunteering at those shelters on the holidays, and making other people smile. Keep being kind to Kurt, because you two have actually become good friends. Keep developing a friendship with Rachel, you two are similar. I have to go now, I have to head to the airport. You have my number if you ever want to pick up the phone and like… talk. Be friends again. Or even just like yell at me for all the shit I did. **

** From, **

**Finn Hudson **

Quinn felt something lift from her shoulders when she read the letter. Because it reminded her of the Finn Hudson she remembered. The hero of Glee club, the boy she loved. She knew he would get back to where he was supposed to be, after reading that letter. Without her, and that was even better.

Rachel on the other hand scoffed, "He thinks a letter will make it all go away?"

Quinn looked up, surprised, "I think it's nice," she admitted, "I'm not close to forgiving him, but I'm glad that he's getting help,"

"I think he's asking for a little much," Rachel reread the letter swiftly, her brown eyes moving rapidly.

"I don't think so," Quinn shrugged, "It's just a letter, and it's nice Rach. It's nice that he knows what he did was wrong,"

"Well, you feel a little better about all of this then?" Rachel asked, tugging the blonde into her arms and kissing her cheek.

"I-I feel better about it, yes," Quinn said, thinking, "It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, I feel less tense and afraid,"

"That's good," Rachel conceded, grudgingly so.

"Rach, this letter shows me that he can learn from his mistakes, and that's not some monster," Quinn tried explaining.

Rachel sighed, "I just don't want you to forgive him easily Quinn, he's put you through a lot,"

Quinn sighed too, "I'm not forgiving him," she said, "Not yet, but I might in the future,"

"I suppose that is up to you," Rachel sniffed.

"It is," Quinn said, her voice sharp, "You know that right? You can't sway me or control my relationships with other people. As my friend, or otherwise,"

"I know," Rachel hastily remarked, pulling away from Quinn, "perhaps it would be best if I gave you some space,"

Quinn looked on as Rachel started to get up, "You're leaving at the sign of the first argument?" Quinn said with a laugh.

Rachel sighed, "I just don't know what else to say. Quite frankly, I think the letter is cheap and that you are too nice, in this moment,"

Quinn glared at Rachel, "It's okay if you want to leave,"

"Okay," Rachel shrugged her coat on, and then looked at Quinn, "Will I hear from you later?"

"I-I don't know," Quinn looked at the floor, "I just don't know when you'll hear from me,"

Rachel sighed to herself, "Whatever you say Quinn," and with that she was gone.

Quinn stared at the door, slightly agitated that she had actually left. She got up and paced around, pretty angry. Her hazel eyes burning. Finn Hudson had ruined her life, once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I'm getting some pretty good feed back. This chapter will focus on Rachel's and Quinn's reconciliation. I hope that you like it. Keep the reviews coming.

Quinn was sitting on her bed, when she got the phone call.

"Rachel?" Quinn was breathless. She had been weakening and getting ready to call the brunette herself. It had been a week of silence, and it turns out that Quinn missed Rachel. She mainly didn't contact the brunette because she was swamped at work and considering a career change. She had money in her college fund from her dad, and could use it to go to school and live off of for awhile, if she lived on campus. She didn't want to be a 21 year old freshman, but she also knew there were more possibilities now. She was good at her job, but she wanted more.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed back, her voice cracking, "Quinn, I am so sorry about what I did. If you want to forgive Finn, you should. I just hate seeing you, or anyone I care about hurting,"

Quinn sighed into the phone, glad to her Rachel's voice, "I understand, I am sure I would've reacted the same way,"

"Still, it was inappropriate, this is happening to you, not me," Rachel said, sorrow in her voice.

"I forgive you," Quinn chuckled, Rachel was starting to ramble and over apologize.

"Are we still… dating and figuring it out?" Rachel asked.

"Oh Rach, just because we were fighting doesn't mean that changed, we're both just overly dramatic and… I'm sorry," Quinn let out a sad laugh, "Please don't doubt that. Just because I'm mad doesn't mean that I'm going to disappear,"

"You did once," Rachel replied, sadness twisting her voice, "Even Kurt only told me vague things, and I really missed you,"

"I was ashamed of my life," Quinn admitted frankly, "I had a lot of shame because I had married my high school sweet heart, became a realtor, and never really fulfilled my potential,"

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, "none of us ever thought that of you! We just wanted to know that you were okay and hear from you sometimes. Anything but those creepy cards you and Finn would send every Hannukah, thanks for remembering that by the way, I guess,"

"Heh," Quinn chuckled dryly, "I had to remind Finn that you were Jewish,"

"I celebrate Christmas as well," Rachel informed Quinn, "Dated a lot of Christmas lovers and realized it's a fun holiday as well. My dad's and I just finished celebrating hannukah, I spent a few days with them,"

"Oh! That must've been..?" Quinn trailed off.

"They came up here this week," Rachel laughed, "I didn't randomly travel to Lima, I promise,"

"I wouldn't have cared if you did, I would've been surprised though," Quinn laughed as well.

"Besides, Christmas is in a couple weeks, and I was hoping to celebrate with you, are you going home to Lima, or staying in Vermont?"

"I don't think I'll be going home to Lima, my mom and sister are a little upset about the divorce. My family is a little old fashioned. I love my mom, but she wants me to be popping out babies by now. I might call my dad," Quinn mused.

"Oh, are you and your father talking? Last time I checked, in high school, there was no contact," Rachel asked.

"We just started talking again this year," Quinn said, almost shyly, "It's not perfect, but it turns out he saved a bunch of money in a college fund for me that never got touched and he wants me to use it to go back to school,"

"You want to go back to school?" Rachel asked interestedly.

"Uh, yeah," Quinn said carefully, "I think so, I want to go back for um, acting,"

"You want to be an actress? Quinn! I have connections! I'm currently doing Funny Girl, and starting to get a name, I could get you right to the top! You could be acting, and getting an education!"

"I don't know if I want to be a famous actress," Quinn said with a laugh, "I think I want to work in theatre. I think I want to be a drama teacher or a music teacher," Quinn had tutored a lot of kids in high school, and she had loved it. She had also taken part in some community theatre in the past few years and enjoyed it. She figured she was dramatic enough to major in theatre, and minor in teaching and music education.

"I think that is a great goal," Rachel enthused, her voice rising an octave, "Education is so important, and I could still use my connections too get you to the top,"

"I'm thinking of applying to some colleges in New York," Quinn admitted. It seemed to be the best idea. She loved the city, loved living in the climate, and didn't want to go back to Ohio. She would look into it for next fall, she was sure.

"Have you considered NYADA?" Rachel asked.

"I figured that was more for people who had an interest in performing," Quinn said.

"No, they have an education department as well. Train to be the best of the best, and maybe get into teaching acting classes to other hopefuls or at one of the best private schools," Rachel was starting to get excited, Quinn could tell.

"Rach, I'm still not sure what I'm going to do yet," she admitted, "I don't exactly hate my job, or the money that I make,"

"Fair enough," Rachel said, "Whatever you do is going to be amazing,"

"You always did believe in me," Quinn's voice softened and she felt nostalgic.

"I can't believe you liked me, and I never knew," Rachel whispered, "We could've been together so much sooner,"

"Hey now," Quinn admonished the small brunette, she softened her voice, "No regrets over the past, okay?"

Rachel let out a sigh, "I think that is a good idea," she agreed.

"I'm glad you called," Quinn said warmly, "When can I see you again?"

Rachel giggled into the phone, "Maybe you could take the train into New York?" she asked curiously.

"For the weekend?" Quinn asked, "Maybe go on a real date this time? Show me the city,"

"I would love to show you the city, the _real _New York, it will be absolutely lovely," Rachel was genuinely excited, Quinn could practically feel her vibrating through the phone,"

"I would love for The Rachel Berry, to show me her version of the city," Quinn agreed, also genuinely excited, "and of course if there is time for extra curricular activities?" she purred into the phone.

Rachel stuttered, "I-I mean, yes, there will be time for um, _extra curricular activities," _

Quinn snickered, "Well Berry, I certainly hope so," a part of her craved to feel the brunette's lips on hers again.

"We will have all sorts of fun," Rachel trailed off and Quinn let out a laugh.

"Okay Rach, I know we will," she was genuinely excited to be able to spend time with her friend. Maybe more. That discussion would come in time.

"I should go, rehearsal is in a few minutes and I'm running late, I'm technically in my dressing room right now and, I should, I should go," Rachel rambled.

"Okay, okay Rach, it's okay, I understand," Quinn said with a smile.

"Okay, well, bye Quinn, I'm glad we're not fighting,"

"Bye Rach,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel and Marley had just gotten back from Christmas shopping, when she got a call, the ringtone was just the word "satan," over and over again. She gulped, why was Santana calling her?

"Hi Santana, to what do I owe the pleasure of conversing with you this evening?" she said as she answered the phone, trying her best to remain chipper. Marley smirked at her as she moved past the shorter brunette and into the kitchen, hanging up her coat.

"So is it true, you and Quinn are doing the nasty?" Santana asked, bluntly.

"W-what?" Rachel blanched.

"Britts told me, because Q told her," Santana laughed, "I can't believe this, you really are a masochist, when she finds out about some of the shit you're into,"

"Santana!" Brittany's voice popped up in the background, and Rachel sighed silently with relief.

"Quinn and I have just begun to explore that side of our potential relationship," Rachel retorted, "and of course, hello Brittany,"

"Hello," Brittany said, politely. Rachel had always thought it was weird that they had both dated Santana, and were expected to remain friends. She felt she had interrupted the soulmates on their journey to each other. Even when Brittany had explained that it didn't matter. It had only lasted 3 months, friends date each other all the time. Queer women often date friends and exes, these are all things Brittany had said to Rachel. Rachel had appreciated it.

"Jesus, sorry," Santana snapped, "I just think it's hilarious that she fucking decided to date another one of her high school bullies. What Freudian shit is this, Berry?"

"Why are you always so mean?" Rachel was about ready to hang up. Santana was one of her closest friends, for sure. But, her attitude could be exhausting. Only Brittany really knew how to handle it.

"I just tell it how it is, chica," Santana teased, then her voice softened, "Is she treating you well?"

"She is," Rachel said, "She is very kind, and much more mature since high school,"

"I haven't even talked to her yet," Santana admitted, "I haven't thought of enough ways to tease her yet,"

"You're nervous," Rachel translated. That was why they had dated for three months, she could easily translate Santana's emotions, just like Brittany could. But, Santana had always been more like her foil, her competition. She loved the fierceness that Santana inspired in her. But, she didn't like that in a romantic relationship.

"I just don't know what to say," Santana said cautiously.

"Just tell it how it is, she's fulfilling a long time lesbian fantasy, with someone who has a thing for former bullies," Brittany deadpanned.

Rachel snorted, "Oh god," she said.

"Mijah, that is genius," Santana cooed, "See why I left your ass, Berry?"

Rachel shook her head, she had been the one to leave.

"Bye, Santana. Brittany, please have a good night. Thank you for calling,"

"Bye," Santana chimed in as Brittany said, "You have a wonderful night Rachel,"

The line went dead and Rachel cracked up. Marley was standing behind her the whole time, "Santana fucking Lopez is scary as hell,"

"She's not," Rachel insisted, "Trust me, I dated her, she's not,"

"Okay," Marley snorted, "Your other friends are weird,"

"I know," Rachel said, "But I love them,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana nervously paced their apartment. Brittany watched with a thoughtful frown.

"San, it's okay, just dial the number," she said.

"I don't know what to say," Santana admitted, coming to a still to look at the blonde.

"Just rib her,"

"Like, make fun of her?" Santana asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yes," Brittany said, as if it was simple.

Santana thought for a moment, she could make fun of Quinn.

"Perfect,"

The phone rang and Quinn's familiar voice filled her ear. Santana let out a gasp, and almost a tear. But instead she let out a harsh laugh.

_"Can you tell me what Berry's pussy tastes like,"_ she hissed into the phone.

"Sure, you want to compare notes?" Quinn's voice drawled back at her, Santana barked out another laugh.

"Sure chica, lemme tell she tastes _so sweet and ripe," _Santana murmured into the phone. Brittany was staring at her with an arched brow and a concerned frown.

"I could probably tell you too if I asked San," Brittany finally chimed in.

"Oh my god," Quinn let out a chuckle, "Hey B,"

"Hi Q," Brittany replied happily.

Santana shooed Brittany away with her hand, "I think we need to talk, Q,"

"I agree," Quinn sounded brave, and sure of herself. Santana was happy about that. But also, mildly worried about that.

"Why the fuck did you stay away for so long? All me and Britts got were your creepy holiday cards that you took with Finn. It's the only way we knew you were alive, that and Porcelain updating us every few weeks and months,"

"I was ashamed," Quinn said, honestly.

"Ashamed of what?" Santana asked curiously.

"My life. I didn't think I was reaching my full potential, and I didn't want you telling me I wasn't," Quinn said bluntly, Santana rolled her head back and raised her hand like a student, beckoning Brittany from the kitchen. Brittany came bouncing in, curiosity in her eyes.

"Q," Santana said.

"You would have too," Quinn continued, her voice growing stronger, "You always tell it how it is, and I couldn't take that,"

"Quinn Fabray, shut the fuck up, all I would've offered to do is help you," Santana scolded her stupid friend, "I never would've attacked you!"

"I'm sorry," Quinn's voice grew quiet, "I should've kept contact. What I just told you is the reason, not the excuse,"

"Well, I guess it's good to like, talk to you again," Santana sniffed.

"It is," Quinn's voice had softened with affection and Santana scoffed.

"Don't get soft on me Fabray," she demanded.

"Right, the only person who gets that side of you is B," Quinn said in a teasing tone.

"Well now that we're in touch, we need to actually keep in touch," Santana's tone was threatening, but Quinn still just chuckled.

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm glad you know Fabray, because I will kick your ass the next time you disappear," and Santana kind of meant it.

"I know," Quinn said again, this time warmth seeped through her voice. Quinn missed her, and she missed Quinn.

"Well, tell me about dating Berry, is she annoying as I found her," Santana teased, while Quinn just snickered.

"We just had our first kind of date," Quinn explained, "I mean, we have to go to a second date,"

"Go to a second date?" Santana let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, it just makes me nervous. I mean we had sex, so we're like jumping the gun already. I've never done this," Quinn admitted softly.

"I didn't know you had sex," Santana said, she let out a sigh, "I think she likes you, I talked to her,"

Quinn laughed softly, "I hope she likes me,"

"She does, who wouldn't? Your hot as fuck and moody, it's like the ultimate bad girl bait," Santana said honestly.

Quinn just sort of laughed, "I'm definitely not a bad girl,"

"No, but just go with it," Santana whispered conspirationally. Quinn burst out laughing, and Santana reveled in the fact that she had her best friend back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
